A pirate love
by RosieCheeks101
Summary: Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Not my story, do not take this as my story! This was written by my best friend and I am just posting it for her. Seriously messed up family. Enjoy. Still review I will pass it on to her.**

**Greg and Tamara have left for Neverland in an attempt to destroy magic, but it seems impossible that two normal humans would be able to accomplish that. Everyone feels that their troubles have now gone away, until a pixie finds her way to Story Brooke and has quite a story to tell. It is soon known that her and Hook had been in love in the fairy tale world, but that's not all. Poor Emma who'd lived her life without a family only to realise that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming, her ex-boyfriend is Rumpelstiltskin's son and that the son she'd given away had been taken in by the Evil Queen will soon find out there's more to her family tree.**

Captain Hook steered his ship through the waters of Neverland, the mermaids stared up at him with delightful smiles playing across their mischievous faces. Sirens flickered between the beauty of the faeries and their own gruesome appearances. Hook had always disliked the sirens, especially their hideous wailing as they cried over their own grotesque bodies.

The Captain thought of his lost love, the one whom he'd stolen from Rumpelstiltskin. She was dead now and Hook could only believe that if he weren't a pirate he might just care a little more that she was gone. But he was a pirate and he couldn't care, could he? All he had was the absent feeling one had when they had lost or forgotten something.

The night was calm, he thought, and the twinkling stars were reflected in the tranquil water, shimmering like diamonds. _Diamonds_, Hook thought greedily. His thoughts were interrupted when one of his crew yelled 'Man overboard!'

Hook ran down to see what his man had found. He expected a scraggly child who had attempted escape from Neverland. He did not expect a beautiful woman wrapped in shiny crimson silk. She pushed through the crew impatiently so that she stood in front of him.

Her bouncy red curls reached just below her shoulders, her skin pure white and her lips a blood red. Hook thought surely she must be a vampire, until he saw her deep blue eyes and the silver ring on her finger which had a gem carved in the shape of a bird which pulsed and glowed a watery azure, almost like a beating heart.

Hook soon realised that she was a pixie, not a vampire. He couldn't seem to draw his eyes away from her ring, it was beautiful and probably very expensive, he needed that ring. Although she made it clearly obvious that she wanted him.

Stepping forward she wrapped her arms around his neck and Hook, who had seemed to fall for the pixie, reached up so his hand held her shoulder blade, keeping her close. His hand became sticky and she smelled of blood, there was a long, deep gash down each of her shoulder blades. She'd had her wings pulled out and then dropped down into our world, Hook knew that much. She was an outlaw, just like the pirates.

She stood on her tiptoes, her mouth just centimetres from his ear. 'I'm Firefly,' she whispered...

'And you must be the Captain.'


	2. Chapter 2

The black car swerved over the line and the door was flung open. Out stepped a woman with bouncy red hair, a silver ring on her finger with a blue pulsing stone shaped as a bird. She set off running, sprinting up the road towards the place she knew he would be. Hook sat, staring out at the ocean, past his invisible ship and  
watched the waves. They brought back memories, memories of how simple life was out in the sea, how much he missed that. Now he was caught up in other people's wars, always switching sides and he knew that without his crew he would never have a team of his own. But it wasn't just the crew he was missing.  
He was hit suddenly by a force that knocked the breath out of him. Warm arms wrapped themselves around him and a small head lent on his shoulder. He turned and knew instantly that whatever had hit him had knocked him out and now he was dreaming. Standing there and hugging him was Firefly, his pixie. She had a confused look on her face as if she were waiting for something that wasn't coming as soon as she  
expected.  
Thinking that he may as well make the most of his dream, he pulled around in front of him and drew her closer. She fell onto his lap and then they were kissing. He couldn't even imagine the feeling of pain and longing he would feel after he woke up. It was always there, that little hole in his heart, the gap that told him he had lost her and would never get her back again and now it was growing bigger and bigger.  
'You don't realise,' he whispered between kisses, 'how much I wish you were really here, with me right now mate, and you're not just a dream I'm going to lose soon, just like a lost you before.' Firefly drew back and Hook cursed himself for saying something.  
'What?' she murmured. 'Hook, I'm here, I'm really here. I'm not a dream, Hook please trust me.' She cried urgently. She couldn't understand why he thought she wasn't actually there with him. The look on his face was grieved and he was looking down. Reaching out to his chin, she lifted his head until their faces were level and held it there, a hand on either cheek.  
'I found you Killian, why don't you believe me?' At the sound of his name Hook's eyes widened in disbelief and then with a twinkling smile he pulled her back towards him and she laughed as he kissed her in a line from her collarbone, up her neck and cheek until he found his way back to her lips.  
Hook delighted in the way her soft lips felt on his and how she smelled of vanilla and caramel, sweet and seductive and Firefly remembered how her hair got tangled around his hook and the way his rough hand gripped her back gently, as if trying not to break her.  
Lost in the moment, neither of them noticed him until he spoke, 'Hook, Hook who is this?' said the small innocent voice. The kiss broke and Hook and Firefly turned towards the sound. Henry stood there, looking both bewildered and excited.  
Hook replied, 'This is Firefly mate.'


	3. Chapter 3

Firefly stared up at the Shadow, her newborn twins kept close to her heart as he handed her his contract. One of her sons that she held now and the spirit of the daughter that she would've had were to be handed over and the Shadow would be sure that they would both be a part of the royal family one day. Firefly did not know how and certainly did not want to know, but this would be a great opportunity for her children.  
She knew there was no place, really, for even one child one a ship but  
she could not give them all away. This was hard enough for her and  
besides, Hook knew that she had been pregnant and would be back to  
check on her very soon. In return she would only have to hand over the  
young boy was had been sketched onto the contract. If she didn't the  
Shadow would make sure that she died. It seemed a fair price, her  
children to become rich for a child she didn't even know.  
Firefly had decided, she reluctantly handed over one of her twin sons  
and allowed the Shadow to pull the spirit of her unborn daughter from  
her. She signed the contract and the Shadow, holding each child  
carefully, then flew out of the window and disappeared, as did the  
contract.  
The door to her cabin flung open and there stood Hook. He rushed to  
her side and proudly admired their son.  
'Hook, Hook what she would call him?' Firefly stuttered. She was  
crying and hoped that Hook would mistake them for tears of joy,  
although he didn't seem to notice her tear-stricken face as his eyes  
were glued to the baby.  
'David.' He replied simply. The name just stuck to the child like  
glue, he thought. Firefly however was absolutely positive she had done  
the right thing when handing her children over to the Shadow, the  
Peter Pan's Shadow had told her what her sons name would be and he was  
correct so she gave Hook a nod and they engaged in a short kiss as  
they started their life as a family.  
What the Shadow hadn't told her was what her other two children would  
be called. She had David around now to remind her of his brother but  
just to be sure she would never forget her unborn daughter, she named  
her and with the small voice in the back of her mind she wished her  
good luck and said a silent goodbye to her dear Emma.


End file.
